Wedding Arrangement
by rantichan
Summary: Mrs. Briefs asked Yamcha to re-arrange his relationship with Bulma because Vegeta didn't marry her properly. Would Bulma comeback to Yamcha? What would Vegeta do? This is my first fan fic, please read and review.


I don't own DBZ and all characters in it, I just love them. I also don't own all the other fan fictions which inspire me this.

This is my first fan fic and I'm not from an English speaking country, so please forgive me for the mistakes.

What if Yamcha tried to make Bulma comeback to him because Vegeta didn't marry her properly? What would Vegeta do?

The Wedding Arrangement

Things were supposed to be normal again. Cell Game had been over three months ago and peaceful could be felt all over the earth. But Mrs. Victoria Briefs felt something incomplete in this perfect peaceful time. Her grandson was growing up; he got his first step yesterday, soon he would speak his first word and in no time he would grow to be a handsome young man like his mirai version.

She only knew a little about her future grandson except that he had lived in a terrible world under androids threat for his lifetime. That might be why he always had the sad look in his eyes, she thought. She looked at baby Trunks climbed up to her lap. They were playing in the living room. _You'll live in happiness; you have me, your mother and your grandpa around you, we all love you. I'm just not sure about your father. Does he have interest in you, helping to raise you, or even training you someday? He is the most stubborn person I ever know, beside your mother. What if someday we have to leave you? Will your father take care of you? You don't even have his name as your family name. I think we have to do something to make that stubborn father of yours realize his responsibility over you and of course over your mother too._

Yamcha sat on the kitchen table of the Briefs family. Lunch time was still about thirty minutes again. He was there because Mrs. Briefs invited him. Although he was no longer Bulma's boyfriend, he still kept his relationship with her parents well. He always respected both Dr. and Mrs. Briefs as if they were his own parents he never had.

The Mrs. had poured hot coffee in to his ceramic cup; she put one large turkey in to the microwave.

"Well, that's the last, now we can have a chat while waiting for the lunch time" she sat next to her guest and sipped her own coffee," You know Yamcha, I am so glad you come, I am so bored to be alone."

"Is Trunks taking a nap?" Yamcha wondered since Mrs. Briefs usually busy with Trunks when Bulma worked in her lab.

"No, Bulma is taking him shopping; they should be back in few minutes."

"Mrs. Briefs, you said that there was something you need to talk to me."

"Oh, I did?" she smiled, "Well, by the way Yamcha dear, how's your baseball career now?"

He frowned, _was this the reason she invited me, to talk about my baseball career?_ But he then politely answered, "Oh, um…everything doesn't walk too well Mrs. Briefs. I've been off too long from the game. I haven't even met my manager again yet. I think he thinks I am dead."

It was true, he was dead on the battle against Saibaman, although he was being wished back again then, only few people really knew that facts. And after being back to live, the android threat came and so did Cell Game. He was too busy preparing himself for the threat that he had no time to play baseball. Now, three months after Cell Game was over, he still had not comeback to the field. Puar had insisted him to play again. They needed the money, but he found himself lost interest on the game.

"May be you want to try another career Yamcha dear?" Mrs. Briefs chirping voice broke his thought.

"Um…I don't think I can find another one, Mrs. Briefs. My only skills are only playing baseball and fighting. "

"Don't worry about that dear, you know, our company is very biiiggg…I am sure there will be a place for you there, if you want to…"

"Do you really think so Mrs. Briefs?"

"Sure! I'll talk to my husband and we'll see what we can do for you," she sipped her coffee, "Besides, I'll be happy to have a very cute guy like you around," she giggled and he blushed.

"Don't you think Bulma will mind?"

"Of course not! Why will she? I think she'll be happy to have you around. You've always been her very very best friend." He was still trying to absorb her words when she continued, "I think, if you two have more time to hang out together, your relationship with her will be good again like it used to be."

"Mrs. Briefs! Bulma has Trunks now, and Vegeta…" Yamcha was shocked, he never thought those words were really spoken by Bulma's mother now. On the old days, when he was still Bulma's lover, he was getting used to her encouragement whenever his and Bulma's relationship was 'off'. But now, after Bulma had Trunks and Vegeta, he thought he would never hear those words again.

She sipped her coffee again; gracefully; then her face became serious, "Vegeta and Bulma never married dear, and I don't think ever will. You must know that an unmarried woman is a free one; she is just a single like you. She's free to be with anybody she wants, anybody who will be brave enough to marry her."

Yamcha's mouth gapped open, he was sure he could hear sad tone in her voice.

"Vegeta might be very strong to protect my baby girl but is he strong enough to protect her from what people say and what people think? And what about my grandson baby, will people forever call him bastard because his parents never married? What has he done to deserve that? He was just an innocent baby."

"Um…Mrs. Briefs…have you spoken to Bulma about this?"

She threw him a smile and he understood. It was all not Bulma's fault. They were dealing with the most stubborn man in the universe; the Prince of All Saiyan.

There was beep sound from the oven, announcing that the turkey was ready. Mrs Briefs stood up to get it, "I think our lunch is ready now,"

Bulma kicked the kitchen door, one her hand held sleeping baby Trunks who hung over her shoulder and the other one carried some shopping bags. The noise made both Mrs. Briefs and Yamcha turned their heads toward the kicked door.

"Oh! Here my baby comes!" Mrs. Briefs shouted, her cheerful voice had back.

Bulma noticed Yamcha sitting on the kitchen table with a ceramic cup in his hand, "Hey, I don't know you're here."

"Um, yea…"  
"Well, I'm kinda bored, so I invited this handsome guy to company me."

"Oh," Bulma continued to walk upstairs until then she remembered something and stopped, "I still have lots of bags in my car. Would you mind carry them for me Yamcha?"

"Sure, why not."

"Thank you!" She disappeared to one of those many big rooms.

Yamcha went upstairs few minutes later with Bulma's shopping bags in his hands. Her room door was slightly opened. He peeped and saw her have put Trunks in his crib.

"Excuse me, may I come in?" he suppressed his voice in almost a whisper, afraid of waking up baby trunks. She turned her head and smiled.

"Sure, come in!"

Yamcha didn't know why his heart started to beat harder than usual. Entering this room brought back old memories when he sometimes stayed there. Then he noticed that the bed was still the same like many years ago, still a single bed. He wondered if that meant that Vegeta didn't sleep there every night.

He must slap himself to have such a thought, "Where should I put these?" he pointed at the bags he was carrying.

"Oh! Here!"

Yamcha put the shopping bags on Bulma's bed. He was about to leave when he caught a glimpse of sadness in Bulma's eyes, "Bulma, are you all right?"

She smiled again and he didn't know if the smile was fake or not,"Sure! Why do you ask that?"

"I...I...don't know. It's just...how's Vegeta?"

"Vegeta? Well...he is still the same as always...busy training...and sometime comes to me when he needs a release." She meant her words as joke but then she realized how Yamcha felt uncomfortable with his ex-girlfriend talking about her sex life, "I am sorry."

"It's okay. You can talk to me anything. I don't mind."

"You're a very nice guy Yamcha,"

"Um...Bulma, are you happy?"

"Happy?" She didn't even know how to describe that word. "Sometime I wish he is another man," She said bitterly, " I'm really tired Yamcha, I don't know what kind of relationship I have with him."

"Don't say that. You won't fall in love with him if he is another man." _Like the way you stop loving me_, he added to himself.

"Sometime I think this is a punishment for me for leaving you and choosing him."

"That's not true. We were 'off' that time. You didn't do anything wrong to me."

She laid her head on his shoulder and he let her cry there, "How could you be always nice to me like this? Do I deserve this?"

"Shh...Everything is going to be all right Bulma, trust me."

Vegeta could feel that weakling ki's inside the building. Although there was no harm in it nor that it was strong enough to do any harm to him, he felt annoyed. After all these years, he still couldn't overcome his jealousy to this man, for being the one his woman loved before him.

He couldn't continue his training, his concentration had broken. So he chose to stop and emerged from the gravity room though it was still thirty minutes to lunch time. With that weakling in the kitchen, he wasn't even sure if he still wanted his lunch. He went to his own room, decided to take a second shower in a day.

He stopped in his tracks before the kitchen door when he overheard the conversation between that weakling creature and Mrs. Briefs.

Puar found her master Yamcha sitting on the edge of their apartment balcony. His back leaned againts the wall, his feet hung freely in the air and his eyes stared blankly at the city night scenery. He seemed to be lost in deep thought. Puar didn't want to disturb him, but seeing her master in this state for hours made her curiosity grow. He had been there since he came home from The Briefs. He had not yet changed his clothes, which was now wrinkled and he had not yet touched his pizza dinner she had ordered for them.

"Yamcha…" she floated closer to him.

"You know Puar, I love this city so much. I think I'm such a city boy now." He spoke suddenly, without even turned his gaze to his lifetime companion.

Puar couldn't understand what the point of those words, so she kept silent.

"There have been so many things happened to me here. I started career, made money, trained, died, being whished back, broken heart…"

"What happened in the Briefs?" Puar asked.

Now, it was his turn to stay silent, but only for a minute, "Puar, do you think Bulma and I…can…"

"It was ended a long time ago Yamcha, "she cut, "Why should you think about her again?"

"I…I…I just think that she isn't happy now Puar." He folded his feet and rested his chin on the knee. He looked like a little child then.

"Do you still really love her, don't you?"

"I guess I do, Puar."

"What are you going to do about it? Will you confront Vegeta for her?"

"Do you think I have a chance?"

Vegeta woke up when he heard the angelus came across his room from a distance. The sound wasn't loud and almost like soft wind blows in his ears. He didn't know why he felt so curious to know where that sound came from. He began to walk trough the corridor and wondered, _"Why is it all dark here?"_

The building was quiet except from that angelus and it seemed that it was all empty, he shivered, felt like something scary waiting for him. When was the last time he felt this way? He didn't even remember if he ever felt like this. He had faced the androids and cell with all braveness, no shiver at all. He stopped in what seemed like a never ending corridor and made his fighting stance when familiar laughter heard across the corridor, happy and cheerful voice; Bulma. That voice made him relax and change his fighting stance.

"Bulma?" he called.

She didn't answer but the laughter was getting louder as the owner walked toward him.

He stopped death in his track seeing that weakling Yamcha carrying Bulma in his arm. He wore tux and Bulma seemed wearing what called a wedding gown; white long dress in lace and even a veil. Her hands hung on Yamcha's neck and her head lay in his shoulder peacefully.

"Bulma, what are you doing with this weakling?" his voice was harsh, sharp and full of anger, or jealousy?

She lifted her head from Yamcha's shoulder, "Well, I think I am the one who supposed to ask you; what are you doing here Vegeta? Yamcha and I are married now and I think Yamcha would not like to have you as a house guest again in our house."

"What!" he shocked, "You can't marry him! He's a weakling! You chose me!"

"It was mistake, Vegeta; mistake. Why should I choose you? I love Yamcha"

"No, Bulma! What about our son?!"

"Yamcha will adopt him. He will be a good father for Trunks. I think you should leave our house now."

"No one can claim my son! I'll blast you both! Start with you weakling!" he formed a ki ball in his hand and started to point it to them.

"What a shame on you Vegeta! You can't stand that I chose Yamcha more than you?" she smiled, teasing him.

"Goku will hunt you if you kill us!" Yamcha said.

"Kakarot is dead now!" Vegeta shouted

He released his ki blast to them, but a very strong hand hit it back to him; a man with orange gi suddenly stood before him.

"Ka…kakarot!" he shouted before his own ki blast made him fell to the hard floor.

Vegeta woke up on the hard cold floor. He slide from his bed, sweat dropped from his forehead. _"Fucking nightmare!"_ he spoke to himself.

He stood and felt very confused. The conversation between Yamcha and Mrs. Briefs he overheard this morning must be the trigger of this nightmare. He knew he couldn't go back to sleep, so he walked toward the gravity room. He needed to blast some boots to release his stress right now.

Yamcha sat on the Briefs family's kitchen table again the next morning. He had promised Mrs. Briefs that he would come again today, so there he was. Mrs. Briefs had poured hot coffee in to his ceramic cup an then left him alone in the kitchen to answer a phone in the living room.

Vegeta entered the kitchen and to Yamcha's surprise, he took a seat across Yamcha's. Vegeta was wearing that scowl in his face. Yamcha sipped his coffee, trying to act like if he didn't care about that man's presence. Vegeta might be million times stronger than him and once a threat for earth. Though Yamcha knew that they never liked each other, he would not kill Yamcha for no reason, would he?

"Shouldn't you be training now?" Yamcha broke the awkward silence between them.

"That's no one of your concern." Vegeta replied, his voice was deep and harsh as usual, he continued, "But I'll like to know what you're doing here right now."

Yamcha put his coffee cup on it's plate, "What if I say that's no one of your concern too?"

"Don't play a fool with me you're weakling!" Vegeta snapped, his anger started to rise.

Yamcha tried to cover his fright before that strong man and answered proudly, "Why should you be angry Vegeta? I'm just telling the truth. For your information, I'm here because Mrs. Briefs invited me. She has right to do it, because she is the owner of this house, Vegeta!" He emphasized the word 'owner'.

"And, you're planning to make it yours?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're trying to make this house yours! You're planning to steal Bulma from me!"

"Steal?! Me?! You're the one who stole her from me! And since you don't treat her properly, is it wrong if I want to take her back?!"

"How dare you..!"

"Shut up Vegeta!" They both stood now, Vegeta put his hands across his chest and Yamcha's hands in his hips, "Let me finish!" He didn't give Vegeta chance to interrupt him and continued, "Since the first time I met her, all I want to do is to make her happy. I played baseball to collect money so I could marry her properly someday. But you came; you came between us, flattered her, and stole her from me. I used to think that I should give up because I saw how she was so in love with you and I thought you would make her happy. But when you knew that she was pregnant, you ran! You left her with a broken heart! You don't know how difficult it was for her! Carrying a saiyan baby without a husband beside her! You don't know how many times that pregnancy almost got her killed; yet the birth process! You don't know how she had to bear people talking about her because she wasn't married! You don't know how sad she was when people thought that Trunks was a bastard for not having his father proper name!" Yamcha's voice started to choke, "She only wanted me to stay as a best friend, never more; though I offered her more; I offered her my whole life and she still chose you; you arrogant bastard! When I saw you defended future Trunks in Cell Games, I thought you're changed and you would also bring that change to Bulma. But I guess I was wrong. You still treat her the way you did. I can't stand seeing you hurting her anymore Vegeta, I want her happy and I'll take every chance I have to do."

They were staring each other, the hatred they had for each other grew larger every seconds. Yamcha could see how Vegeta's anger had made his face so red. His teeth clenched, his palms had formed into fists.

"How dare you…" Vegeta said between his clenched teeth.

"Well, I guess its no use to be here anymore. I don't want to make Bulma angry." Yamcha turned his back and started to walk toward the door.

Vegeta never let himself loose easily in a battle, even a words battle, especially with that pathetic human, "You…You don't know anything about me, nor you know that everything I do have reason you pathetic human may not understand. Who you are to me, judging me. I don't have to tell you anything or any reason I have. Your value doesn't mean anything to me. But I tell you that I'll never let you take her from me or claim my son, nor that you will be able to. I'll never let you stand in my way." With that he left the kitchen, leaving Yamcha still trying to absorb his words.

Since the day of her birth, Bulma Briefs had been many times dealing with camera, reporter and mass media. She was the daughter of the richest man, the most intelligence one who owned the greatest and most successful company on earth; Capsule Corporation. Although she wasn't an artist or an actress, many people like reading about her or watching her face in magazines, tabloids or on TV. She was a socialite.

She liked the science magazines of course and the lifestyle ones. They always made the interviews in polite and formal appointments. The pictures were taken by professional photographers on her best angles and poses. They always talked about important things besides her hairstyle or her nail color; her achievements in science world. It always made her proud that she could inspire the world that beauty and brain could mix. And so she hated tabloid, especially the gossip ones. They never made formal interviews instead of babbling their own non-sense assumptions in their columns. The pictures were stolen by paparazzi when she was walking, or eating or doing stupid things, and almost never in good angles. When she dated Yamcha, the professional baseball player played in World Baseball league、her relationship with tabloids became worse. They always seemed to expose Yamcha's and her 'on' and 'off' relationship. She wondered how people could bear living from other people's suffering.

So, Bulma had long ago stopped reading tabloid, especially the gossip one.

And if today she again read a gossip tabloid, she didn't mean it.

The morning she entered her lab to work on her project, she frowned to find a pile of old tabloid on her desk. The title of the top one glared at her; _'Who's the father of Capsule Corp's heiress' baby?'_ There was also a picture of baby Trunks and her there. She didn't even bother to read the article and threw it to the trashcan only to find another; '_Do Socialites Responsible for Moral Degradation?',_ and another; _Yamcha isn't the Father of Bulma Bri__efs' Baby._

Her anger rose, "What the hell of this shit?"

She sat on her chair and started to read one of them carefully. The date was November 15th around nine months ago. It was pre-android, Trunks was about few days old that time, she thought.

She really wondered who had the idea to put all this garbage on her table; the one she could think was; her mother.

_West City Sun, November 13__th_

"_Bulma Briefs, the heiress of Capsule Corporation, gave birth to her first born son in West City Medical Center on November 12__th__. The Briefs family seemed happy for the baby. But who was the father of this baby? Both Dr. and Mrs. Briefs refused to comment and the baby's mother was inaccessible. Sure, there had not been any wedding in the past years in the Briefs' family."_

_The Tribune, Nov__ember 13__th_

"_Yamcha, the famous baseball player played in World Baseball League, was seen in the hospital with the Briefs. Being interviewed separately, he said that Bulma Briefs and he had broken up a long time ago and the baby wasn't his._"

_City Life, November 14th _

"_Socialites nowadays tended to show free lifestyle. Traditional norms had changed in many ways include marriage. Is marriage not an important issue for this generation?_

There was a time in her childhood and teenage hood when she dreamed herself in wedding gown, white one, made from lace with ribbon tail that swept the long altar. As the daughter of the richest man on earth, her wedding would be like fairy tale and she wondered how it's felt to be the most beautiful bride ever.

She thought it was only a matter of time when she met her first boyfriend, Yamcha the dessert bandit. They were still very young that time and planning a wedding was still far beyond their mind. She still had to finish her school, college and learn how to take a part in her father's company. And he still had training to do, build his personality, made great career where he could gain lots of money to save. He would marry Bulma Briefs properly someday.

The wedding day never came.

The career, training, and threats to earth, the constant arguments, the 'on' and 'off' relationship and hundreds many other things seemed to refrain them from getting married. And it took more than ten years for them both to realize it might be that they weren't meant to be.

She fell for another man then, the Prince of All Saiyans; Vegeta. Their relationship might begin from lust but as the time walked by, they both knew they loved each other. He had never spoken that word to her and in the opposite; she had told him thousand times that she loved him.

He wasn't a man of words; he was a man of action.

He stayed with her and their son after the Cell Games although when the man he was obsessed to beat was dead he had the chance to leave to out space where he possibly could rebuild his empire. It was more than a proof that he loved her.

But the wedding day still had not come yet.

Since the beginning she had learnt that as an alien he might have different concept about man and woman relationship called marriage on earth. So she never bothered to ask him. The love they had for each other would be the only matter thing for them and it would not be important if they were married or not.

So, she stopped thinking about wedding then.

Reading the pile of the tabloids reminded her about her long life dream and reminded her that she lived on earth with a baby to rise.

If there wasn't something good in a relationship called marriage or if there was harm in it, _Kamisama_ would never have bothered Adam and Eva to get married and human beings would have been let breed on their pleasure without anything to rule them.

She was grown as the perfect daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Briefs and her son might be grown as bastard, literally. She shivered from her own thought, but continued;_ there something I have to do about it._

She ran to the garden where her mother was working with her roses, "Mom, do you know about the tabloids…"

"Hi, sweetie, have you met Vegeta yet this morning? Oh, what a very nice of him helping me reorganize the library. He even helped me to get rid some old tabloids!"

Bulma frowned, _"So, it was Vegeta?"_ she thought.

Bulma curled up on her bed, her eyes refused to close. Midnight had passed more than an hour ago. She was waiting for him. She had known him very well that he would come to her room at this time after few days' straight training.

The door swung opened, he came in and walked toward her bed.

"You are not sleeping yet, are you?" he said as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"I miss you."

He bended to kiss her and she didn't waste time. She replied him very wildly. When finally they finished, she hugged him who laid peacefully next to her and whispered him, "Vegeta, please marry me…"

He was staring at the scenery through their bedroom-their bedroom now-window. People were still having party at Capsule Corp front garden. There he saw her; among the crowd; never stopped smiling and laughing. Her azure eyes were shiny, more than usual; loaded with happiness. People came and went after her to talk and congratulate her for being the most beautiful bride ever and wish her to be happy ever after. It was their wedding day.

At the beginning he never thought that this wedding day would ever come. He used to think that the only reason he stayed on this mud ball planet was to beat that fool Kakarrot so he could be the strongest warrior in the universe. He had trained very hard for his goal and made some compromises. The androids and Cell creature were not supposed to be his concern; his involvement in that matter was only a part of his compromises. He knew Kakarrot would refuse to deal with him as long as his beloved planet was under threatened.

He had not stopped wondering how his life could change. She was only meant to be his lust release, only lust. But slowly, over the years, he found himself grown found on her. Everywhere he left, he would always comeback to her. When his greatest rival Kakarrot died in Cell Games, he was supposed to feel free to leave this mud ball planet. The man who became the reason he trained very hard had no longer existed. And she always let him free, not even once she ever asked him to stay for her, nor for their son. But he stayed, he stayed on her side. At the beginning he didn't know his own reason why he stayed. But then he knew; he loved her.

He had caught her few times seeing dreamingly on pictures of bridegrooms on TV or on her lifestyle magazines, so he knew about the custom of human earthling wedding. And he wondered why she never asked him to marry her. She was supposed to know that he had adapted a lot to earth custom and he probably would not refused her if she asked him. The conversation he had with that pathetic human gave him a realization; people were still doubting his change; they were still thinking that he was the same evil who wasn't capable of loving, even Bulma. He never thought that she was afraid of him. Bulma Briefs was the bravest human female he ever knew. He thought that it didn't matter how much Bulma loved him, she still didn't believe that he replied her love the same way. She always thought that it was one side love, which was why she never asked him to marry her.

His nightmare made him scared to loose her and he began to think that Bulma would come back to that pathetic ex- boyfriend of hers if he didn't marry her soon. He would never let it happen. Killing that weakling would be very easy, but the consequence would be very heavy; Bulma would hate him forever and the friends of that pathetic human would take revenge on him, he knew there was still one person who could be stronger than him; Gohan.

If marriage was the only way to keep her forever his, he wouldn't mind. But his pride would never let him purpose her with a bended knee like the other human male would do to their future wives. He would make her ask him, he would only give her a signal for it.

He met the old woman in the library one morning. He had an idea to give Bulma a wedding magazine when the old woman handed him a pile of old tabloids with lots of Bulma's pictures and articles inside. That old woman often looked stupid to him, but that morning she looked very brilliant. He didn't know if she really was brilliant.

The ceremony was humble, to the standard of the richest family on earth. But the bridegroom had found that the most important thing in their wedding was their love. It was held in the civil court of West City, attended by family and close friends only. Chichi and Krylin became the witnesses for Bulma and Piccolo and Brandy (Bulma's secretary) for Vegeta. There were also Gohan, Tien, Chiaotzu, Master Roshi and Oolong in the room. Yamcha and Puar didn't show up at the ceremony, but Bulma understood.

She wore a white simple dress but elegance and he wore a tux. He considered the ceremony and the ritual as the price he had to pay for being with her forever, and he didn't mind. Baby Trunks also wore a tux and smiling happily during the ceremony in his grandmother's lap. He was registered as the son of Vegeta and Bulma Briefs to the court-instead of only Bulma Briefs-soon after the ceremony. His full name was now Trunks Vegeta Briefs.

The party was held in the afternoon for close friends and the company's employees. Some exclusive reporters had been given a chance to cover the event. Yamcha and Puar showed up in the party thirty minutes after the party was started.

Bulma couldn't stop smiling and laughing happily during the party. Her dream was finally coming true. Everybody in the party congratulated her for being the most beautiful bride ever and wished her happy ever after.

She thought the wedding day would never come. Vegeta was an alien and seemed to give a very small appreciation to human earthling customs. She had forced herself to believe that for these years until she found out that it was Vegeta who put the pile of those old tabloids on her lab desk. She knew it was his way to give her signal that he approved to marry her; that he wanted her to ask him to marry her. The groom had asked her permission to leave the party and she didn't complain. She knew what he had done for her that day had been more than what he could bear. He whispered her that he could not wait their 'wedding night' and she only blushed.

Chichi, who considered herself as a woman with straight moral was very relieved that Bulma and Vegeta finally married officially now. Her pregnancy hormone (she was about four months pregnant with Goten that time) had made her unstable during the party where she sometimes danced happily and some other times again cried because the party reminded her about her dead husband.

Master Roshi, as usual, was drunk at the party. Tien, Chiaotzu, Gohan and Piccolo were just sitting at the corner. Dr. Briefs was talking to Ox king who had nostalgia about Chichi's and Goku's wedding. Oolong and Puar were busy eating.

Yamcha looked at the party crowd from a quiet corner where he stood and leaned his back against the wall. He could see her among the crowd, very beautiful and happy. He had congratulated her and kissed her cheek for the last time. She hugged him and whispered him her grateful words and that he would be her forever best friend. He fought not to keep hugging her forever and fought to hold back his tear. A man wasn't supposed to cry, especially a warrior; that what he had believed since he was a child. He was supposed to be happy for her. It was her wedding day. He was standing away from her now. He would take a look and admire her beauty one more time and he would leave the party; he would leave Bulma with Vegeta and their little family to be happy ever after.

He had known for a long time; since the day they met for the first time that she would be the most beautiful bride ever someday. He had waited that day with incredible patience. But he didn't know that when that day really came, he would feel like if his heart was being torn into pieces. She wasn't his bride; Bulma Briefs was the bride of Vegeta; the Prince of All Saiyans.

He memorized the moments he had with her and couldn't stop wondering how destiny could be such a great joke and how he could be so stupid for letting himself break his own heart many times for the same reason. He was about to give up when he found out that she was pregnant with Vegeta's child, but she was the same broken hearted as he was because Vegeta left her when he heard the news. He chose to stay beside her and offered her all helps he could give. Sometime he thought that situation would probably change and she would come back to him. But her love to that new arrival was so strong and her love to Yamcha was really over except as best friend only. That might be why their relationship was always 'on' and 'off' and each of them always flirted with the other people even when they were together. Their love wasn't strong and they were not really meant to be.

This wedding day was his last gift to her. It didn't matter to him if he could not be her groom. His beloved Bulma Briefs deserved it. He had gained all courage he had to face Vegeta that day. He knew he couldn't face that strong warrior physically; he was million times weaker than the Prince of All Saiyans. So, he chose his words carefully that day when they both were talking in the Briefs family kitchen. He had succeeded to build Vegeta's jealousy. He was ready to die trying.

People considered him as a weakling; yes he was the weakest of the earth special forces, but he felt himself strong. Strong because he could fight the hatred inside himself not to kill the woman who betrayed his love and chose another man; he even stayed as her best friend; he even risked his life for her happiness with that another man.

Krylin saw Yamcha standing alone, "Hi Yamcha, are you all right?" Krylin walked towards his friend.

Yamcha faked a smile, "Don't worry about me."

"After all these years you still couldn't forget her?"

"After all these years my heart still couldn't stop breaking."

"Everything would be just fine, you know."  
"Yeah…"

Krylin patted his best friend shoulder, "You always can count anything on me, buddy."

"Thank you, Krylin."

Mrs. Briefs walked towards the lonely Yamcha. She had let baby Trunks play with Gohan.

"Hello, Yamcha dear." She said and then held Yamcha's hand and led her to walk together with her.

"Um…Mrs. Briefs…"

She stopped somewhere still far from the crowd, "Yamcha, you know how I am very grateful to you. I owe you for all of this"

"Why, Mrs. Briefs, you don't owe me anything."

"I overheard you conversation with Vegeta that time. I believed it was your words which made that stubborn man approved all this."

"No, Mrs. Briefs. I believed that it is his love to Bulma."

"I hope so…Yamcha, I'm so sorry about all what I said to you earlier…"

"About you wanted me to go back with Bulma? It's okay Mrs. Briefs; I think I know what you're up to with your words that time."

"Really?"

"Honestly, Mrs. Brief, I have to say that you're genius."

"O…ho…ho…you know, you're the first man who says that." they both laughed, "I wished I had another daughter." She sighed.

"I think I have to leave, Mrs. Briefs."

"I understand. You know Yamcha, you're always welcome here."

He nodded, but he knew that he would need years to get back there. Bulma was in the right hand now; there was nothing he needed to worry about. He would start his own new life then. He said good bye and waved hands and took a look at that beautiful bride for the last time. And then he left.


End file.
